An unmanned mine vehicle may be driven in a mine automatically along a predetermined route, controlled by a control system or, alternatively, an operator may drive a vehicle in a remote-controlled manner from a control room on the basis of camera observations. Since mine galleries are usually of a limited size, a danger exists that while travelling along its route, the mine vehicle may collide with a mine wall or with other obstacles on its route. It is well known to equip an unmanned mine vehicle with a scanner and monitor an area of a predetermined size in front of the vehicle. If an obstacle is detected within this area, an alarm will be given and the vehicle stops automatically. However, it is possible to provide the mine vehicles with only a limited number of scanners, which means that depending on the structure and shapes of the vehicle, there will still be some unmonitored “blind” areas in the vehicle.